I'm That Lie You Can Trust
by RokerChic5
Summary: Mitchie never had her chance to sing at Final Jam, Tess never fought with Peggy and Ella, and it's time to start her second summer at Camp Rock. When you put Mitchie, a brand new hottie, and THE Shane Gray together, you get a whole lot of drama.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters in this chapter. Also, the title is a lyric from a song called _That Girl _by Alexz Johnson.

_I'm That Lie You Can Trust-Chapter One_

"H-hey mom," I was sitting at the kitchen table, my hands under the table. I was holding a _Camp Rock _brochure in my shaking hands. I looked over at my mom as she walked over and placed a plate packed with bacon, eggs, and toast and a glass of orange juice. "Summer's coming up in three days and I was wondering if you got any j-job offers.." I looked under the table at the brochure.

_Please don't say no! _This thought kept repeating in my head. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest and I was wondering if my mom could hear it from the kitchen. Mom came back over with a plate of food of her own and sat down in the chair next to mine. I ate a piece of bacon, keeping the brochure under the table, hoping to look more casual than I sounded. I ended up fumbling with it before the bacon actually reached my mouth.

Mom was putting some salt onto her eggs as she asked "Why do you want to know?" She glanced over at me before she started digging into her eggs.

I quickly chewed and swallowed the rest of my bacon strip. I took a sip of my orange juice to help the bacon go down faster. I pulled my other hand slowly out from under the table and placed the brochure on the table, in front of my mom. She picked up the pamphlet and examined the cover of the brochure. She rolled her eyes once she read _Camp Rock _written in big, bold letters on the cover. "Just a hunch, but do you want to go back to Camp Rock?"

I gave her a big smile and nodded my head up and down vigorously (look up definition). "Yes! Of course I want to go back!" I was bouncing in my chair now.

Mom gave me a look. "What about that Shane boy? Didn't he hurt your feelings last summer?" I frowned when she mentioned the name **Shane.**

You see, last summer didn't go to well. I lied to make myself popular with this girl named Tess. I also made friends with Shane Gray (Check for spelling), yes, **the** Shane Gray. Then everyone found out I was lying and Shane took it the hardest. I haven't talked to him since that day at Camp Rock. And to add on to all that, Tess framed my friend Caitlyn and I and said we took her gold charm bracelet (Which we didn't, by the way) and because of that, I wasn't allowed to participate in Final Jam. Do you know how long I spent preparing for Final Jam? A long time.

"Just because a few-," I paused, taking a bite of my eggs to ponder over the correct term for what happened last summer, "_things_ didn't go over smoothly doesn't mean this summer will be bad. I mean, I still had some fun while I was there. And, either way, Shane hated it at Camp Rock so I doubt he'll be there this summer so I'll be able to have fun with Caitlyn and Lola." I ate my second strip of bacon while mom checked out the _Camp Rock _brochure again.

My mom sighed, "Fine, I'll make a call and see what I can do. I can't make any promises though!"

I squealed with delight and got out of my chair to give my mom a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I gave her an awkward hug since she was still sitting in the chair. I was still smiling when I looked up at the clock and noticed the time. "Mom! I only have 5 minutes to get to school! And you have to drive me! Let's go, let's go!"

My mom quickly got out of her chair and ran over to the key holder on the wall "Car keys, where are the car keys?" While she was on the search for the car keys, I went to the garage and hit the button to open the garage door. When it was fully opened, my mom came into the garage after me and unlocked the car doors. "Get in the car!"

I hopped into the passenger seat and barely got my door closed before my mom peeled out of the drive-way.

**A/N- So there is the first chapter. Sorry, it's just the intro and that it's short. Next chapter will be longer. I'm writing this while I'm sick and my brain is kind of clogged with other things. The next chapter is when they actually go to Camp Rock so keep a look out for chapter 2 :D So go and hit that sexy button that says **_**Review**_** and leave me a message. This is my very first fan fiction and I do accept constructive criticism but no flames. **

_**Spoilers For Chapter Two-**_

"_Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I mean, I was just so caught up with everything I didn't notice-!"__**-Mitchie**_

"_Mitchie?" __**-Shane**_

"_Hey, I am not just any klutz, I am __**THE**__ klutz." __**-Mitchie**_

"_This is so not happening" __**-Mitchie**_


	2. The Klutz

**I'm That Lie You Can Trust-Chapter Two**

**A/N- I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I've been busy with the family. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed: **_Andy the Christmas Tree, purropolisprincess, monko25, koalagirl07, _**and**_ pink princess 16._

**And did you feel that earthquake? It was like a 5.8 or something. But, it wasn't so bad for me because I wasn't as close the main point of it. At first I thought I my whole entire family was like jumping up and down in the house and shaking it. But then I realized that it was only my brother and me still in the house. Then my CD's started flying off of the shelf so then I thought "Oh, it's an earthquake". **

**But it was funny the way my cousin responded. When her house was shaking, she was using her computer at her desk. So instead of realizing she could have gone under her own desk, she ran out of her room, into her sister's room and under her sister's desk. I don't even know how I'm related to her.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock or any of its original characters. I do, however, own the characters that I will add as the story goes along. Also, the title is a lyrics from Alexz Johnson's song called _That Girl._

_I'm That Lie You Can Trust-Chapter Two:_

"We're finally here!" I yelled, happy that the long car drive was over. We pulled into the crowded lot, full of kids being dropped off and meeting up with their friends. I stumbled out of the catering truck and took in my surroundings. _Oh how I've missed this place._ I was still taking everything in when my mom hopped out of the drivers side of the truck and came around the front towards me.

"I thought we would never get here with all those pit stops we were-well, actually _you_ were making." My mom gave me a pointed look.

I put my hands in the air in a defensive manner. "Hey, don't blame me!" I reached inside and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I reached back inside and grabbed my laptop case, just bought from the money I earned from my after school job, and shoved it onto my other shoulder. "Blame that gigantic _Big Gulp _from 7-11. Those things just go right through me." I looked back inside the truck and noticed I still had my acoustic guitar to unload. I yanked it out and held it in my right hand.

I leaned against the side of the truck while I waited for my mom to collect her belongings. Once she finished, we headed over to our cabin. I quickly yanked open the screen door and walked inside. I quickly walked over to me bed and dumped my stuff onto it. "Well, I'm settled in. I'm going to go and see if Caitlyn's arrived yet." I sprinted out of the cabin and ran over to the lot. I spotted Lola talking to one of her friends and walked over to them, trying not to look out of breath from the running.

"Hey Lola, have you seen Caitlyn anywhere?" I asked Lola, still looking out for Caitlyn.

Lola looked around also. She shook her head when her search turned up empty. "I don't think she's here yet. I'll keep an eye out for her though. If I do see her, I'll tell her you were looking for her." I mumbled a thanks and walked away. I started walking around the grounds of the camp. _I guess I'll just explore until Caitlyn gets here._

I started weaving through the crowd of kids, looking around at everyone hoping to see a familiar face. No such luck. Since I was to busy looking around and admiring every little detail of Camp Rock, I didn't notice the backpack that was lying on the ground next to its owner.

I swear, I think I have two left feet. Next thing I know, I take a couple more steps and I'm falling towards the ground. My face was about to connect with the ground when a pair of arms circled around my waist, holding me where I was. It took me a minute to realize the arms around me were male.

The arms around me pulled me up onto my feet and held me steady. "Hey, are you alright?" I heard a deep, concern voice ask. I made my eyes focus on the person who was talking.

A boy about my age was standing in front of me. He was tall-scratch that. He was very tall. He was probably a head and half taller than me. He had short, spiky dark brown hair. His skin was a deep, golden brown. Overall, he was pretty hot. After I examined his face, I looked at his clothes. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a black _Iron Maiden _shirt, and a pair of black _Vans_.I looked back up at his face and noticed one of his best features. His eyes. They were a deep, dreamy blue. I was staring into his eyes so I didn't notice that his mouth was moving.

"-okay?" I shook my head, breaking the trance.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, trying to avoid his eyes by looking at the ground, hoping he didn't notice the blush that was creeping up onto my face.

"I asked if you were okay." He chuckled. It was then, I noticed, that his hands were still on my waist. I felt my blush growing and my heartbeat picking up its normal pace. As if his hands were on fire I quickly jumped out of his grasp.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Sorry! I mean, I was just so caught up with everything I didn't notice-!" I stopped apologizing when he started laughing. Not chucking, this was the I'm-having-trouble-breathing kind of laugh.

I could feel myself getting a little mad. "What's so funny?" He stopped laughing, wiping a tear away from his eye. He smiled at me, revealing his perfect, white teeth. My heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry, but you're really funny when you're apologizing." He said, still smiling at her. It was hard for her to stay mad at him when he smiled like that. He reached down to pick up the very same bag that I had just tripped over. "And I'm sorry that I left my bag just lying there. Didn't know some klutz was going to come over and fall over it." He joked.

I put my hands on my hips and said, "Hey, I am not just any klutz, I am **THE** klutz." I playfully shoved his shoulder. "In fact, your bag should be honored I tripped over it." I saw him smirk.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Really." I said. We just smiled at each other for a minute until I heard somebody call my name from behind me. I turned around and saw Caitlyn walking over towards us.

Once Caitlyn was standing next to me and after we exchanged hugs, she turned towards the boy who just saved my face from being scarred. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, um, this is-" I realized that I had never asked him his name. I turned away from Caitlyn and towards him. "Sorry, I forgot to ask my saviors name."

He smiled "It's Aaron." He reached a hand out towards me and we shook hands.

"It's nice to officially know your name." I said, grinning. Realizing I never told him my name I said, "Oh, and my name's Mitchie. And this-" I said pointing and Caitlyn, "-is my best friend Caitlyn." Caitlyn and Aaron shook hands.

"Is this your first year at Camp Rock? I haven't seen you around before." Caitlyn asked Aaron.

He said, "This is my very first time at Camp Rock. I found the brochure randomly on my school bulletin board." He looked over his shoulder and said, "Well it was good meeting both of you but now I have to go meet up with a few people." He looked over at me. "See you around, Mitchie." He winked and turned around, his backpack over his shoulder. Caitlyn and I watched him do that walk that guys do. Once he was out of earshot, Caitlyn turned towards me and smiled.

"Good choice" she said, smirking. We laughed and walked over to the stage that was located near the cabins. We sat down on the edge of it and started getting into a deep conversation about how it was weird when you see a teacher outside of school. I mean, it's hard to imagine your teachers having a social life sometimes.

I was to into the conversation to notice the limo that pulled up into the lot. I finally noticed when I heard a bunch of screaming girls. "OH MY GOD, IT'S SHANE GRAY!" yelled one of the girls standing near the stage. My eyes widened. _No way. _I was staring at the limo as the driver of the limo quickly exited the drivers side and went around to open the door for the person who was riding in the back.

_This is so not happening. _This was the only thought that kept repeating in my head. My heart was pounding in my chest.

Caitlyn noticed that I was panicking. "Hey, maybe it isn't Shane at all. That girl could be mental for all we know. It could be Tess, you know." She didn't sound to sure of her words.

I continued to stare at the door as a head covered in black hair stepped out of the limo. He turned around, facing the screaming girls, and forced a smile onto his face. He reached back into the limo and swung his guitar case's strap onto his shoulder. He reached in again and pulled out his travel bag. Still forcing that smile, he turned my way, still not noticing me, and started walking. My eyes were bulging out my sockets. I faced Caitlyn, a look of panic on my face.

Caitlyn shrugged, a look of guilt on her face. _No way! No, this can't be happening! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Maybe he's just a figment of my imagination. Yeah, that's it! My mind is just messing with me! Uh-huh! That's exactly wha-!_

My thoughts were interrupted when a voice said my name. And it wasn't Caitlyn who said it. It was male.

"Mitchie?" I his voice say. I slowly turned around and faced him.

"H-h-hey Shane. What's up?" I heard myself saying, my voice quivering.

**A/N- You probably already hate Aaron. But it all adds to the drama, which we all secretly love. Anyway, I saw The Dark Knight and it was amazing. But I embarrassed myself in front of half the movie theatre. You see, I was holding an ICEE and I was walking up the stairs with my cousin, to my seat, and I thought my foot was on the stair. It wasn't. I ended up barely saving my face from the stairs and also saving my ICEE at the same time. Whoops. I heard many giggles coming from the left side of the audience. So, now, I ask of you to please go and click that button that says **_**review**_** and I will love you forever. **

**Aloha! (Which means **_**hello **_**AND **_**goodbye**_**)… I learned that from **_**Everybody Loves Raymond.**_

_**Spoilers For Chapter Three-**_

"_It was your shoe, Mitchie! YOUR FREAKING SHOE!" __**-Caitlyn**_

"_Hey, my name's Jacob. I go to school with Aaron." __**-Jacob.. Obviously**_

"_MITCHIE! OOGA-BOOGA!" __**-Caitlyn**_


	3. No Shoes, No Shirt, No Service

_**I'm That Lie You Can Trust-Chapter Three**_

_**A/N- There are Thank You's that need to be issued to: **__Andy the Christmas Tree _**(LMAO, chainsaw XD)**_, monko25 _**(Haha, you're just like me : Except, I probably fall a lot more than you do XD)**_, GothicSorceressRikku15, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, geek'd, Casandralina, diyagirl315, kavril, purropolisprincess, _Twixgirl, **and**_ gossipgirlloveex58 _**(I feel special because I was the first one she added to her favorite stories :D)**_._

**So, I have finally reached chapter three. You know, this is the farthest I've ever gotten with a story. I'll always start a story on Microsoft or something and I'll just keep writing, but once I stop writing, all my ideas just disappear. I hope that doesn't happen with this story.**

**And I saw Mama Mia! I thought it was hilarious. There were gay, shirtless men dancing and hugging in the rain. I also saw the play version of it and I liked the play better. It was funny when I was eating my Chipotle burrito and about half of the rice landed in my lap. And that's not all. I almost ended up going out the emergency exit in the middle of the movie when I thought I was going to the bathroom.**

_**P.S. The Point of View may jump around a little, but not much.**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the title, I don't own Camp Rock or any of its **original **characters. I do own the characters that I make up. I do not own the song used in this chapter.

_I'm That Lie You Can Trust Chapter Three-_

"H-h-hey Shane. What's up?" I heard myself saying, my voice quivering. I smiled at him nervously.

Once he heard me speak, the shock in his eyes disappeared and his voice hardened, "What are you doing here?" He asked, through barred teeth. I looked around and noticed that it had gone quiet and everybody in the lot was staring at us.

"I thought I was here for a fun summer at Camp Rock, you know, to make up for last year." I said. He rolled his eyes at my answer. He opened his mouth to say something else, probably something rude, when Brown emerged and asked what was going on.

"Nothing." Shane said, still glaring at me. He walked away, towards the cabin he was going to share with his uncle. Brown looked over at me, then to the back of Shane's retreating head. He gave me one last look and followed his nephew.

I looked at Caitlyn , who was glaring at everybody in the lot. I looked over at the teens and everybody went back to what they were doing. I wanted to punch myself. I just made a fool out of myself in front of the entire camp.. again.

"Hey, why don't we go hang out in your cabin? We still have some more catching up to do. We talk about how much of an ass Shane is or that really cute guy you were talking to before." Caitlyn said, smiling. She was trying to cheer me up. I nodded my head and we walked away, toward my cabin.

_**--Later That Day; 10 Minutes Before Open Mic--**_

"Mitchie! Open this door right now!" I heard Caitlyn yell from the other side of my cabin door. She started pounding her fist against the door frame, since she couldn't exactly hit the screen door.

"Hold on a second woman! Be patient!" I snapped. "Now, I was looking for something. What was it again?" I mumbled, looking around the cabin. I looked through the door to see a fuming Caitlyn. "Hey, do you remember what I was looking for? I remember it started with and _H _right? No wait, didn't it start with an _F_? No, no, no, it started with s-"

"It was your shoe, Mitchie! YOUR FREAKING SHOE!" I blinked at her and looked at my feet, noticing only my right shoe was on, my left foot only wearing a sock.

"Oh, I remember now!" I dropped on all fours and looked under my bed. I pushed aside my bag and a few other items of clothing. Finally, after a long search, I found the missing left shoe. I pulled it out from under the bed and held it high in the air victoriously. "Finally, you stupid shoe!"

"Great, now you can put it on and we can go." Caitlyn said, obviously still mad about what happened half an hour earlier.

You see, when we finally reached my cabin, we were already talked out so we decided to watch a DVD on my laptop I pulled out 5 DVDs from my case, since that's all it could hold. I placed them on the bed and we argued over which one to watch. The 5 choices were: _Nightmare Before Christmas, War of the Worlds, Employee of the Month, Dawn of the Dead, and Transformers_.

Now, I am terrified of scary movies. I have been since I was five when my dad let me watch _The Exorcist. _I only brought Dawn of the Dead because of my mom who is really into them. So guess which movie Caitlyn wanted to watch. Dawn of the Freaking Dead.

So we're watching the movie, and I was to busy hyperventilating that I didn't notice that Caitlyn had disappeared. When the movie was near the end, I finally noticed she wasn't there.

"Caitlyn?" I whispered into the empty cabin. No answer. "Caitlyn? Caitlyn, are you there?" I said, a little louder. I slowly got off of my bed, standing up as quietly as I could. _What if the zombies got to her? _I walked over to the screen door and looked outside, and saw only grass, leaves, and the other cabins.

I was still looking when, all of a sudden, Caitlyn jumped in front of the screen door. She had her arms in the air and she yelled, "MITCHIE! OOGA-BOOGA!" I screamed and locked the door.

And that's why she's outside of my cabin. I decided to leave her outside.

Hey, if there is going to be a zombie attack, I need to sacrifice somebody. And that certain somebody is Caitlyn.

I quickly shoved my shoe onto my foot, fumbling with the laces, and walked outside to Caitlyn. "Finally." she grumbled as we headed over to Open Mic. When we finally reached the Mess Hall where Open Mic was being held **(A/N-At least, I think it was in the Mess Hall right? Tell me if I'm wrong, please)**, I yanked open the door and held it open for Caitlyn.

She walked in ahead of me and I followed her in. Inside, the place was crowded with campers. We stood in the doorway for a few minutes, looking over the tops of people's heads in a desperate search to find somebody we knew. Our search ended when I spotted Aaron standing with a boy about my age who was just a little taller than him. Aaron saw me looking at him and waved me over with his hand.

I poked Caitlyn in the arm since she was still looking. Once I had her attention I nodded towards Aaron, who was still waving us over. We pushed and shoved our way through the crowd until we were finally in front of Aaron and his friend.

Aaron smiled and said, "Hey Caitlyn." He turned toward me and it looked like his smile grew a little wider, "Hey Mitchie. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just standing here, waiting for Open Mic to start." I said, looking over my shoulder at all the groups of teenagers. I noticed Tess was standing with Peggy and Ella. I looked back over at Aaron and asked, "Are you going to perform or anything?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm just here to watch talented people." He grinned at me. For some reason, I felt myself blushing.

"Umm, who's your friend here?" I asked, changing the subject and turning to the guy standing next to Aaron.

The boy reached his right hand out to me and said, "Hey, my name's Jacob. I go to the same school as Aaron." I put out my hand to meet with his and we shook hands. Caitlyn and Jacob also shook hands.

"Yup, Jacob's pretty much my best friend. Has been for about," Aaron paused to look over at Jacob, "How many years, Jacob?"

"I'd say about 5- no, 6 years, Aaron." said Jacob. I rolled my eyes at them and turned around to see Brown walk in and announce the first person who was going up to perform.

"Quiet down, quiet down." Brown said over the roar of the campers. The teenagers started quieting down. "For those people who are here for their first time, welcome. For those returnees, welcome back for another exciting, fun-filled summer at Camp Rock." Brown said with a smile.

"Now, our first performer is," He looked at the clip board where people signed up to perform at Open Mic, "a Miss Samantha Freeman."

"That'd be me." I heard a voice to my right say. I looked to my right to see a girl emerge from the crowd. She was taller than me-way taller than me and was wearing a pair of wedge heeled sandals to make her even taller. She was wearing a gray zebra heart shirt, a denim mini skirt, black pothole tights, and a pair of black flats.

She had shoulder length auburn hair and her skin was fair. She had a pair of black Dior glasses perched on top of her head.

Samantha walked over to Brown and he handed her the microphone. "Is this your first time here at Camp Rock?" Brown asked her.

Samantha smiled at him, and said, "Yeah. I couldn't come last year because of a previous affair. I'm just happy I could finally come." Brown smiled and the asked her to start.

She turned around and put her tape inside of the stereo. She turned around to face the audience and raised the microphone to her lips.

**Your pockets are swell It looks like you're doing well (That's right) But is that Rodeo, or is it Chanel Zirconium or diamonds, it's so hard to tell You're watching my movesBut that's nothing newYou're showing me something**

**But you've got to prove that**

**That rolls are fifties, not just one or two**

She had a good voice, but her lyrics were so.. dirty. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked behind me to see that Aaron pointing to something. I followed his finger and saw two empty spaces on one of the table's benches. Aaron and I quickly hurried over to them before they were taken.

**Ooh wanna get to know ya Ooh might have, might have something for ya Ooh let me tell ya something Cause if you don't know**

**Now you know **

Samantha laughed and continued to sing.**No shoes, no shirt, no service No game, no gold, no me (No me) No cash, no car, no coochie (No coochie) Cause no one comes for free **

**Now that you know, what I'm looking for Gucci, and Prada, and Louis Vuitton A 60 foot yacht I'll be sun tanning on **

She was strutting up and down the walkway.

**Ooh, wanna get to know ya (Big spender) Ooh, might have, might have something for ya (For you) Ooh, let me tell ya something (Let me tell you something) Cause I'm a gold digger, so what? No shoes, no shirt, no service (Gotta spend that dough) No game, no gold, no me (Spend it, spend it) No cash, no car, no coochie (Oh, no coochie) Cause no one comes for free (No one comes for free) (Oh, yeah) Woot Oh, yeah Spend it, Spend it Oh, yeah (Ooh) That's right **

I was to caught up in watching Samantha's performance that I didn't notice the doors to the Mess Hall open and somebody walked inside, blending in with the crowd.

**I would like to get to know you better then I do (I do) If you've got the money, honey, then I'm here for you **

_(Shane's P.O.V.)_

_Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. _I opened to the door to the Mess Hall and stepped inside. I stepped into an empty spot in the corner of the cabin that had a clear shot of the girl who was in the middle of her performance. I saw a group of guys nodding in approval of the girl's dance moves.

**No shoes, no shirt, no service No game, no gold, no me (No me) No cash, no car, no coochie (No coochie) Cause no one comes for free (No one comes for free) **

I was watching her strut down the walkway when my eyes landed on someone I was hoping not to see. Mitchie.

She was sitting on one of the table's benches, watching the girl sing, with a smile on her face. I could feel myself glaring at her.

_How can she be having a good time when I'm so mad?!_ I thought, still glaring at her. I didn't notice anybody was sitting next to her until he leaned over to say something to her.

_Wait a minute. HE? _I saw her lean toward him and say something, her smile growing. I noticed him smile, also.

He said something else and Mitchie shrugged her shoulders. She looked around the room and shrugged her shoulders again. He said something else and shrugged his shoulders.

Now I could feel myself glaring at both of them.

_Who the hell is he?_

_(End of Shane's P.O.V.)_

**No shoes, no shirt, no service (Ooh) No game, no gold, no me (Spend that dough on me) No cash, no car, no coochie (Sugar daddy)Cause no one comes for free (No one comes for free) (On meeeeeeeeeeeeee) Spend it, spend it (On meeeeeeeeeeeeee) Oh, that's right Yeah Spend it, spend it (On meeeeeeeeeeeeee) On me, honey Uh**

_(I apologize if I fumbled up the lyrics and if some of the lines are choppy. Word is messing up DX)_

_(Back to Mitchie's P.O.V.)_

Everyone started applauding as soon as the music finished. You could hear a lot of "whooping" from the guys.

"Do you see them yet?" Aaron asked me.

We were looking for Caitlyn and Jacob. We realized we had ditched them in the middle of Samantha's song. My eyes landed on two people standing next to each other on the opposite side of the room. I poked Aaron, who was looking I the wrong direction, in the back. Once I had his attention, I pointed to where Caitlyn and Jacob were standing. We waved them over and they sat down on the bench next to ours.

Then Brown came back to announce the next performer.

**After Open Mic**

The rest of Open Mic went well. There were a lot of good performers and I enjoyed listening to them. Aaron, Caitlyn, Jacob, and I were walking out of the Mess Hall and towards the cabins.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was late. I told them I had to go and that I would talk to them tomorrow.

I waved goodbye and walked over to my cabin. When I got inside I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas and climbed into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

_**Song Used-**_

_-No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service- Cory Lee_

**A/N- So, there's chapter three. Not amazing, I know, but it adds on to the story. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you will review this chapter as well :D Umm, I would also like to thank the people who have put a Story Alert on I'm That Lie You Can Trust, but if it's not to much to ask, would you please take a second or two to just write a little review? It would be greatly appreciated : And you'll get your name posted in the next chapter for a Thank You :D**

**Thanks You For Your Love :D**

_**Spoilers For Chapter 4-**_

"_Good luck wi__th your first class. You'll need it" __**-Brown**_

"_Who's your daddy?!" __**-Caitlyn**_

"_Yum. Morning Carbs." __**-Mitchie**_


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey you guys :D**

**I just wanted to apologize for the way Chapter Three turned out. I don't know why, but when I posted it up, everything got all jumbled up and screwed up. **

**I'm working on editing the chapter right now, but I'm staying at a hotel with my family right now and the internet here keeps dying. **

**I've edited the story twice on fan fiction, but every time I submit it, the internet dies and I lose what I edit.**

**So, I'm sorry D:**

**I'll have it fixed as fast as I can, if the internet would just work for once.**

**& look out for Chapter Four :D Chapter Four will not be screwed up.. I hope.**

**-RokerChic5 : **


	5. Stupid Trays And Broken Fountains

_**I'm That Lie You Can Trust-Chapter Four**_

**A/N: SORRY! I'M SORRY! I've been busy with prepping for school that I haven't been able to update. Feel free to yell at me. Go ahead, I can take it. Thank you to those who reviewed: **utmy123, pink princess 16, kavril, gossipgirlloveex58, monko25, ersy, omg444888, LWDChick13, calebdanversgurl4life, Supermodella, Shizuku Tsukishima749, **and** purropolisprincess.** Thanks for taking the time to review my story :D You guys are awesome :D I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of I'm That Lie You Can Trust.**

**This has nothing to do with the story so you can skip over it if you want, but I thought it was pretty funny. I was in the parking lot with my mom and we were picking up my brother and his friend. So we're driving through the parking lot, on our way out, when we see this car behind us. It was funny because one of the back doors was open. I'm not sure the guy even noticed that it was open because he was driving aimlessly through the entire parking lot and my whole entire family and my brother's friend just sat there for about 5 whole minutes, at the exit of the lot, and watched him drive with the back door wide open. He almost hit a tree with the open door and it was hysterical because he didn't even notice. We were planning on telling him that his door was open, but we decided against it. Hey, it was free entertainment.**

**ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Camp Rock's original characters, but I do own the characters I make up :D

_I'm That Lie You Can Trust Chapter Four-_

It all happened so fast.

I was having a nice dream about myself and the very sexy Chase Crawford when somebody started saying my name. I decided the best way to block out the irritating sound would be to cover my head with my pillow.

That, apparently, was the wrong thing to do.

The person ripped the pillow out of my grasp and, before I had fully registered the fact that my pillow had disappeared, something wet and squishy collided with my cheek. I did the only thing I could do.

I screamed.

Well, not really a scream. It was more of a yelp. My eyes snapped open and I instantly sat up in my bed, grabbing the offending item off of my face and throwing it onto the cabin floor. I started swiping at my cheek, hoping for the disgusting feeling to go away.

I looked down at the cabin floor to see what had been thrown at me. I looked up to see who had thrown the object. "Why in the world would you throw a wet sponge at me?" I asked, still trying to get the cold feeling off my cheek.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at me and said, "You have to get up right now. You're mom needs you in the kitchen to work. I'll meet you over there." She picked up the sponge and left the cabin.

I rolled over to look at the alarm clock. It felt like it was six in the morning. If only. The blinking red numbers on the clock read 5:13 A.M. I hate the morning.

I jumped out of my bed, only to fall back onto it two seconds later. My head was spinning from the grogginess. When the feeling passed, I reached under my bag and grabbed my bag from under the bed.

I quickly unzipped it and searched around for an outfit. I decided on my orange-red dress I had gotten from H&M (Apparently, the dress is organic--I only bought it because I saw the word SALE). The dress reached up to about an inch above my knee so I grabbed my dark denim jeans from my bag and put them on. I saw my boots sitting by the door so I hurried over to them and shoved them onto my feet.

When my boots were securely on my feet, I looked at my alarm clock. 5:21 A.M.

I opened the cabin door and hopped down the stairs and toward the kitchen. I walked up the steps that lead to the kitchen and pulled open the door. I saw my mom, Caitlyn, and a couple of other workers working. "Hey, guys, what do I-"

I was cut off when my mom flung an apron in my face. "Get to work, Mitchie." I heard her grumble at me, "We have a lot food to make. Go help Caitlyn make the eggs."

I quickly shoved the apron over my head and tied the two straps behind my back. As I walked over to Caitlyn, I pulled a rubber band out of my pocket and smoothed my hair into a ponytail. I stood beside Caitlyn and we made the cholesterol filled food.

After an hour or so of cooking I heard my mom calling me over--Well, not as much as calling as it was yelling.

"Mitchie! Cailtlyn! Get over here!" My mom yelled at us from across the kitchen. We hurried past the other two workers and over to my mom. As soon as we were behind her, she gave me a bucket full of silverware. On top of the silverware were a few packages of napkins. She shoved 10 trays into Caitlyn's hands and ushered us over to the Mess Hall door. "I need you to set up in the Mess Hall." She turned to Caitlyn, "There's a lot more trays that need to be put out there. Put those out there and then come back and get more. Do that until all the trays are out of the kitchen."

My mom pointed to a mountain load of trays and walked away from us. Caitlyn groaned at the huge stack of trays. "Do we really have that many people at this camp? I mean, do they all really even _need_ a tray?" I rolled my eyes and walked through the door that lead to the Mess Hall.

**Half An Hour Later**

"Finally!" Caitlyn gasped as she slammed down the last set of trays onto the table. She punched one of the stacks of trays and yelled "In your face, you stupid tray!" She also gave one of the top trays a wannabe karate-chop and yelled, "Who's your daddy?!" She continued to yell at the stacks of trays as I kept working on the silverware.

I paused to give her a funny look, but immediately continued sorting through the silverware. I put a fork into it's compartment and reached into the bucket for the next piece. I realized I was done when I looked down into the bucket and saw it was empty.

I pushed the bucket under the table and grabbed the napkins. I had put them to the side while I worked on the silverware. I ripped open the one of the packages with my teeth and took the wrapper off of the napkins. I did this for the rest of the packages until I had a tower of napkins at my side. I divided them into piles and put them at the end of the soon-to-be buffet table.

I let out a yawn as my mom emerged from the kitchen, the two workers in tow. They were all carrying at least one gigantic dish, each one piled high with food. They arranged them on the table where the silverware, trays, and napkins were. After a few more minutes of transferring food and plates from the kitchen to the Mess Hall, the buffet table was covered with food. I looked at the big clock that hung right above the main entrance of the Mess Hall.

6:51 A.M. Only about 9 minutes before everyone would begin filing in for breakfast. _What to do, what to do.._ My thoughts trailed off as I walked around the Mess Hall, clicking my tongue. I saw the piano in the corner and remembered when I played _This Is Me_ on that very piano. I walked over and sat down on the bench and ran my fingers over the keys.

I was about to start playing one of my more recent songs when I noticed Caitlyn walking over. She must be finished yelling at the trays. I quickly moved my fingers to the last to keys on the left side of the piano and played a tune that anybody would easily recognize.

_Jaws._

Caitlyn took two steps and I started playing the theme of _Jaws_. _Ba-Dum._

Two more steps and I picked up the tempo. _Ba-Dum, Ba-Dum._

This continued until she finally reached me at the piano. The tempo had picked up quite a bit. _Ba-Dum, Ba-Dum, Ba-Dum, Ba-Dum, Ba-Dum, Ba-Dum, Ba-Dum, Ba-Dum, Ba-Dum._

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at me and shoved my shoulder. "Haha, you're hilarious." She sat down next to me and I stopped playing. I grinned at her and turned around on the bench so my back was leaning against the piano. I stole another glance at the clock. 6:57 A.M.

Three more minutes. I reached up and took my hair out of it's pony tail. I wrapped the rubber band around my wrist as my mom called us back into the kitchen. We slowly dragged ourselves over to the kitchen and pushed open the door. My mom gave us a funny look and said, "You guys are done for now. We'll clean up the kitchen. Come back at around five to help with dinner."

I nodded and took off my apron and hung it on the hook next to the door. I walked over to my mom and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later mom." Caitlyn hung her apron onto the hook and we walked through the kitchen door that led into the Mess Hall.

Once the door closed, Caitlyn and I sprinted over to the buffet table and we each grabbed a tray and a plate. I heard Caitlyn mumble something about the trays as I moved down to the food. "One of the benefits of helping in the kitchen is getting first serve on food." I said with a smile. I piled my plate with eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. Caitlyn also piled her plate with food and at the end of the buffet table, we grabbed our needed silverware and condiments that one of the workers had brought out.

We walked over to a table and sat down on separate benches. I had only taken a couple of bites of eggs when I realized I had nothing to drink. "Crap. Caitlyn, I'll be right back." I got off of the bench and walked over to the trumpet fountain. As I neared it, I noticed an **OUT OF ORDER **sign hanging over the fountain. I stooped mid-step and began walking in the other direction towards the kitchen. I opened the door and told my mom there were no drinks.

"Shoot. Umm, can you push this out and put it by the table?" My mom asked me, pointing towards the gigantic, gray cooler full of white milk, chocolate milk, and orange juice pouches. My eyes widened at the size of it. I looked down and noticed it had wheels. _Thank God!_ I thought.

"But what about the trumpet fountain thing?" I asked, still staring at the monster.

"That broke yesterday. I was cleaning it and I may have broken off a couple of the buttons on the trumpet.."

I nodded and grabbed it's handle and began pushing it through the door. _Holy crow, this is heavy!_ I had finally gotten the monster through the door 3 minutes later. I took a breather and noticed Caitlyn staring at me, noticing me struggling. Yet she didn't make a motion to help me. She just kept on eating her food.

I was about to unleash my glare on her when I noticed quite a few people had joined the Mess Hall. Everyone was digging into their food, to busy to notice me struggling.

I started pushing again, but it felt as if the thing had just gained a thousand pounds. I turned around so that my back was to the cooler and began pushing again. _What The Freak?! Did this thing eat the whole buffet table?! _I could feel beads of sweat on my forehead.

I had just gotten the thing to move about an inch when Aaron and Jacob walked into the Mess Hall. Aaron's eyes landed on me and I saw his eyebrows raise. "Just a guess, but do you need any help?"

I could feel myself blushing as I shook my head. "Nope. I totally got this." I looked behind the cooler and judged the distance to the buffet table from where I was standing. "Only about an hour until I finally reach my destination."

Aaron ignored me and walked over and gently pushed me out of the way. He grabbed onto the handle and moved the contraption with ease. "Where do you want this?" I pointed to the spot beside the table and he easily put it there. He turned back to me and smirked.

"You know, I had everything under control. I didn't need any help." I said, giving him a look.

"Oh, really?" he said, "Then why are you sweating?"

I felt my blush grow deeper, "I'm not sweating" I lied, badly. I reached up to my forehead and "discreetly" wiped away the discriminating evidence. He just rolled his eyes at me and joined Jacob at the buffet table. I grabbed a pouch of chocolate milk and hurried back to my table.

I sat down and picked up a piece of bacon and began eating when Caitlyn asked, "Why is your face so red?" I dropped my bacon on my plate by accident, but quickly recovered and picked it back up.

"No reason." I lied. She rolled her eyes, but didn't bring it up again. After Aaron and Jacob got their food, they came and sat at our table.

When I was halfway through with my food, Tess, Peggy, and Ella walked by us, on their way to the buffet table. They paused next to me.

"So, Mitchie, are you still helping your mom out in the kitchen?" She asked, giving me a fake smile. When I didn't answer her, she looked down at my food and made a disgusted face. "_Toast?_ Are you _serious_?"

I smiled at her and said, "Yup." To emphasize my point I picked up my toast and took a big bite out of it. "Yum. Morning carbs."

Tess rolled her eyes at me and kept on walking, Peggy and Ella following her.

"Whoa. What's with that chick?" Jacob asked, his mouth full of hash browns.

"Her name's Tess," Caitlyn explained, swallowing a bite of her eggs, "She a total diva and thinks the entire world revolves around her. She hates us a lot, and that's a good thing because the feeling is mutual."

"Oh, I see," Aaron said, "So she's just the classic all-around bitch?"

As soon as I heard the word _bitch_ slip out from Aaron's mouth I began choking on my toast. I mean, Tess is mean but I wouldn't go as far as calling her a _bitch._ Actually, she's on the border line of mean girl and _bitch._

Aaron, while still eating his food, reached out his hand and gave me three firm pats on the back. After the third pat, my hacking stopped and took a sip of my chocolate milk.

I looked over at the clock. 7:37 A.M. Classes would start at 8 o'clock. I didn't know who my teacher was. All I knew was to go to Cabin 2 for my first class.

"Hey, which cabins do you guys have to go to first?" I asked them.

Jacob's mouth was stuffed full of hash browns, eggs, and bacon so he held up one finger. Caitlyn swallowed whatever she was eating and told me she was in Cabin 2.

"Cabin 2 for me also." Aaron said, shoving a forkful of eggs down his throat. "Which one are you in?"

"Cabin 2."

Jacob's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, exposing his chewed up food. He let out a whine and said, "That's not fair! I'm all alone?"

"Dude, chill out." Aaron said, "It's not like you're not going to see us for the rest of the summer. The classes are only a couple of hours."

Jacob closed his mouth and swallowed, "That's easy for you to say. You have people you know in your classes." He pointed his finger at me and frowned at Aaron. He picked up his fork and continued to inhale his food.

When the clock struck 7:52, we all got up and put our dishes into the dirty pile on the table by the kitchen table. We put our trays next to the dishes and walked out of the Mess Hall. When we finally reached the cabins, Jacob broke away from us to go to Cabin 3.

We opened the door and walked inside to see Brown putting down a box full of props.

"Hey, Brown," Caitlyn said, "So you're teaching our class this summer?" She walked over to the boxes and looked inside. Caitlyn reached inside to grab something from the box.

Brown slapped her hand away and said, "No, I'm not," He picked up a hat from the box and shoved it, lopsidedly, onto Caitlyn's head, "I just came here to drop off the prop boxes for the class since I know the teacher won't do it.." His sentence trailed off as the door opened and more campers filed in.

"Well, I better get to my class. Good luck for your first class." Brown walked around us and towards the door. I heard him mumble something that sounded like "You'll need it." as he left the cabin.

Caitlyn looked up at her hat and her eyes crossed. She made a face and reached up and took the hat off her head. She turned to the prop boxes and tossed it inside one of the boxes. As soon as the hat landed in the box she shot both her hands into the air and yelled, "Score!"

Aaron laughed as I smiled and shook my head at her.

That's when it happened.

**A/N: Cliff hangers..I hate when I read other people's storied and they do that. But I figure I might as well give it a shot :D**

**& This has nothing to do with the story, but have you ever eaten at a restaurant called Chipotle? I went there the other day and I asked for a steak burrito and, for some strange reason, she decided to give me a fajita. When I saw she had put bell peppers and onions into it I was like "No, I want a burrito." And the lady's like "Yes, this is a burrito." This went back and forth for a full 10 minutes as I (held up the line and) tried to explain to her that a steak burrito does not contain bell peppers and onions. But she still insisted that it was a steak burrito. Oh, and then I asked for mild salsa and the salsa lady gave me the super-super hot sauce. I was like "Is today screw-up-my-order day?" I didn't say that out loud though. I didn't want one of the workers to hop over the counters and attack me or anything. And I didn't want to sound like an ass. I ended up eating it anyway. And to answer your question, yes, it was disgusting. And yet.. I ate it.**

_**Spoilers For Chapter 5-**_

_I looked up at the sky and raised my arms in the air, "Why?" I dropped my hands to my sides. "All I want to know is why. I just wanted one summer. One peaceful summer and you couldn't even give me that? Thanks." I could feel myself glaring at the sky now, "Thanks a lot." __**-Mitchie**_

"_And you should stop back-talking to me before you get it of the lesson." __**-Shane**_

"_What went up your butt this morning?" __**-Caitlyn**_


	6. Midol and Dramatic Exits

**I'm That Lie You Can Trust-Chapter 5**

**A/N- I'M SORRY! Since the beginning of school, all of my teachers are being demanding and giving me a lot of work and being.. teachers. But I have most of it under control now :D I hope school won't make me take even _longer_ to upload D: It seems that summer vacation has ended to early for me.**

**& I would love to give a quick shout out to: **_utmy123, the-water-girlll, purropolisprincess, joejonasplease, Story Writer 4 Eva, monko25, lewstar13, swimsiwmsiwm, gossipgirloveex58, Shizuku Tsukishima749 __**(Aaron's the hot guy that has an interest in Mitchie)**__, queenfromtanbridge, Astra Black, creativeXrainbowX22, _**and **_kavril_** for being amazing and reviewing my story and giving me support :D You guys are awesome.**

**By the way, fish suck. I went fishing the other day and I couldn't catch anything. Actually, no, that's a lie. I caught a bunch of seaweed. And on my first swing into the lake, I ended up losing the hook in the ocean. It got stuck to the bottom of the floor or something and it wouldn't come back up. We ended up pulling the pole back up really hard and part of the string had disappeared into the lake. And it wasn't even my fishing pole. My bad..**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Camp Rock characters, but I do own Aaron (Because he's hot and oh so sexy, even if he isn't real), Jacob (Because Jacob is adorable.. Well in my mind anyway), and Samantha (Because.. She'll eventually help the story move along).

_I'm That Lie You Can Trust Chapter Five-_

That's when it happened.

Caitlyn was joking around.

Aaron was laughing.

I was shaking my head at Caitlyn.

And Shane was glaring at me.

_**(SHANE'S P.O.V.)**_

Leaves were crunching under my feet as I walked over to the cabin where I would be teaching. I was actually excited to start teaching today. I was hoping that teaching would get my mind off of _Mitchie_.

I hopped up the steps and pulled open the door, a smile on my face. My smile was quickly replaced with a glare when I saw who was standing in the cabin.

Mitchie was standing near the prop boxes with her friend, Caitlyn, and the boy I saw her with last night. Caitlyn was jumping up and down with her arms in the air while the boy was laughing.

I turned my head away from them and yelled, "Everyone grab a hat and a microphone." Everybody rushed over and grabbed what was needed. Once everybody had a microphone in their hand and a hat on their head I said, "Follow me, and try to keep up," I said, sending a glare through the crowd towards Mitchie, who looked away.

"5, 6, 7, 8.." I counted off and began the lesson.

**Half An Hour Later**

"You," I said, pointing a finger, "What's your name?"

"Aaron." He said, twirling the microphone between his fingers. He had tilted his hat to the side.

"Well, _Aaron_," I said, "You need to keep up with the class and stop goofing off." I was referring to the countless times he dropped his microphone while he was talking to Mitchie and Caitlyn during the lesson. "And you," I said, pointing my finger at Mitchie, "need to keep your mouth shut during my lesson."

Mitchie's eyes widened and she looked over to Aaron, who shrugged his shoulders. "Well grr," Caitlyn said, "What went up your butt this morning?"

I glared at Caitlyn. "And you should stop back-talking to me, before you get kicked out of the lesson."

Caitlyn just rolled her eyes and said, loud and clear, "You seriously need to go and get yourself a PMS pill. A Midol does wonders for the moody."

"That's it! Out!" I yelled, pointing towards to the door.

"Gladly." She walked over to the boxes and disposed of her hat and microphone. She turned on her heels and marched out the door.

_**(END SHANE'S P.O.V.)**_

I stared after Caitlyn. What is Shane's problem? I looked over at Aaron, a look of disbelief on my face. He looked back at me with his eyebrows raised. "What's his deal?" Aaron whispered to me.

I was about to reply when Shane shouted, "Let's take it from the top." He counted us off and we began the rehearsal.

On one of the turns, Aaron turned the wrong way and crashed into me and I let out a loud "Oof!" as I collided with the floor of the cabin. I could feel Shane's glare as Aaron helped me up.

We continued from where we left off. This time, on one of the steps, I ended up tripping over my own feet and went sailing into Aaron. We landed on the floor, me on top of Aaron, and burst out laughing. The music stopped playing and Shane walked over and started to yell at us.

"What are you guys doing? Why are you messing around? I thought I told you to stop screwing around! And you should.." He kept yelling, but I wasn't listening. I was to busy laughing with Aaron.

Then the next thing I knew, two hands gripped my waist and the floor disappeared from beneath me. "Whoa there," I said as Shane effortlessly lifted me over his shoulder, making my hat fly off my head and the microphone slip out of my grasp in the process,

"You seriously need to put me down right now. I get air sick very easily and I'm not sure my stomach can handle this. In fact, I think I'm about to be sick. Your shirt is about to become another color very shortly-"

"Shut," Shane said slowly, through clenched teeth, "Up."

I couldn't see anything, besides the back of Shane's shirt, but I could tell he was pissed. Out of nowhere, Shane made a sharp turn, which sent my nose into his back and I felt my eyes water.

"Continue practicing the routine, while we're gone," He was answered with silence, "NOW!" The sound of rustling feet and music entered my ears as Shane carried me out the door.

I could hear Shane crushing the leaves beneath his feet as he stomped his way through the camp grounds. "Umm," I said, not sure if Shane was going to allow me to talk, "Can I ask where you're taking me?" I was answered with the crunch of leaves under Shane's feet. "No?" Crunch, crunch. "Well, okay then."

After a couple of minutes, I decided to try again, "You know, I do enjoy knowing where I'm going after I've been _kidnapped_."

Shane came to a sudden stop and rudely dropped me off his shoulder. I ended up landing on my butt on the hard wood.

_..Wood?_

I looked around and realized that Shane had taken me to the dock, where we had our first conversation--scratch that. It was more of him rolling his eyes and yelling at me and me apologizing a lot.

"Owie.." I mumbled as I rubbed my bottom. I looked up to see Shane pacing, "Thank you for putting me down gently. Honestly, dropping me on those rocks over there would have been nicer."

"What the hell is your problem?" Shane interrupted my rambling and my bottom-rubbing. He had stopped his pacing and was facing me.

I looked up at him confused, "Excuse _you_?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "I'm the one that should be asking what your deal is! What was that back there?" I said, pointing behind me, towards the cabins.

He ignored my question and continued, "You come into _my_ class, you don't respect _me_, and then you-" He stopped and shook his head and began pacing again.

I'm not sure what came over me, but I stood up and marched over to him. I shoved his shoulder, hard, and he stopped his pacing. Now, I know what you're thinking. I've just made a stupid move. I shoved _the _Shane Gray, who's at least a head or so taller than me. _I'm a moron._

He turned to face me and I took a step back. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! It was just a heat of the moment kind of thing!" I took another step back as he took a step toward me. "I'm sorry!" I apologized again.

He shook his head at me, "You know what? This is getting ridiculous." He said. "If we're going to be stuck here together for the entire summer, we need to be civil to each other."

I blinked in surprise, "That's what I've been trying to do since I've gotten here! You're the one who's been-" His glare cut me off.

"Look, I'm at least making an effort, right now. Take it or leave it." He said.

"Fine." I said, looking down at my feet. _But was there really a need to make such a big dramatic exit back at the cabin? He could have just asked me to go with him.._

Suddenly, his finger was in my face, and my eyes widened in surprise. "Tomorrow, once you step foot inside my cabin, you better be ready to work. Don't waste my time and start screwing around." With that, he walked off. I stared off after him, my mouth agape.

I looked up at the sky and raised my arms in the air, "Why?" I dropped my hands to my sides. "All I want to know is why. I just wanted one summer. One peaceful summer and you couldn't even give me that? Thanks." I could feel myself glaring now, "Thanks a lot." I turned on my heel and stalked off toward the cabin I was sharing with my mom. I was about to go inside when I heard somebody calling my name.

"Mitchie!" I turned around to see Caitlyn running towards me, something occupying one of her hands.

"Hey," I said, "Where did you go after Shane kicked you out of the lesson?"

She smiled and said, "I went to the nurse and lied to her saying I was having a serious case of cramps. I asked her if I could have some Midol and she ended up giving me half a mini-bottle of Midol." She lifted her hand and showed me the bottle.

"Why would you do that?" I asked her.

I noticed her smile turn into a smirk, "No reason." She dropped her hand back down to her side, "So why are you out so early?"

"I also got kicked out," Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly stopped her, "Don't ask." She shut her mouth.

For the rest of the day Caitlyn and I ended up staying in the kitchen, giving up our free time to help. The only time we left was to eat lunch and dinner with Aaron and Jacob. Scratch that-Caitlyn left once during dinner. Now that I think about it, she never said where she went..

After dinner, I ended up hanging out with Caitlyn until curfew. Once I was back at my cabin, I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.

**(Shane's P.O.V)**

I stepped into the cabin that I was sharing with my uncle Brown and placed my guitar against the cabin wall. I ended up skipping dinner and sat by the lake, hoping for a song to come pouring out. Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with anything.

_Stupid writer's block._

What distracted me the most was what happened with Mitchie, Caitlyn, and _Aaron_.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, fuming over today's events. As soon as I plopped down on my bed I heard a _clack-clack-clack _sound.

_What the-?_

Sitting on my bed was the most disturbing item I've ever seen.

A bottle of Midol.

**A/N- I'm not really sure what inspired the Midol thing. It just kind of happened XDD I didn't know how else to describe the sound of pills shaking in a bottle, so I made a guess :D Sorry about the huge gap between updates. My teachers are so evil. What really bugs me about my teachers is that they're always like, "If you don't understand something then come to me and ask," But when you do go to ask them, all they do is bitch at you OO I asked my Art teacher a question about a project she assigned us and she went psycho. "What do you mean you don't understand the project? Weren't you listening?!" When I told her I was listening, I just didn't understand the concept she snapped. I listened to her rant for about 5 minutes before she sent me back to my seat, claiming that she was frustrated with me. She never even answered my question. I hate asking questions. I would rather fail a project than ask any of my teachers a question. Watch, when I fail the project, she's going to ask why I failed and when I tell her I didn't understand she's going to say, "Well, why didn't you ask questions?" Why can't I just slap her? It would so be worth detention. Or suspension. **

**If you love me, you'll review :D**

_**Spoilers For Chapter 6-**_

"_CHEATER!" -__**Caitlyn**_

"_I never said that!" __**-Jacob**_

"_No, it's a game for all ages and it is a very __**fun**__ game." She said through gritted teeth, "And it's my favorite card game. Don't mess with my __**Go Fish!**__" __**-Caitlyn**_

**P.S. I will now be updating the "Outfits From '****I'm That Lie You Can Trust****'" section of my page now :D So if you're interested in seeing some of the outfits used in the story, go check out some of the outfits I've posted. I'll try my best to update the section as best as I can :**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. I've Said Too Much

I'm That Lie You Can Trust-Chapter Six

**A/N- I'm going to Knott's Scary Farm very soon and I'm excited and terrified at the same time. I just saw the T.V. commercial for it on television right now and I nearly peed my pants. "WHY DID IT GET SO MUCH SCARIER THIS YEAR?!" Was what I yelled at my T.V. when the commercial finished. And then my dad is forcing me to go to a maze, near his work, based off of the movie theme, "SAW." I saw the preview for it on myspace and I nearly died. Since I'm being forced there, I am going to force a bunch of my friend to come with me so I can hide in the center of them so the monster can't get to me! I plan to do that at Knott's Scary Farm.**

**Last year I went to Knott's for Halloween and the clowns had freaking CHAINSAWS! I also went to Knott's Scary Farm two years before that and the clowns DID NOT have chainsaws.**

**Why the sudden change?**

**To avoid the clowns, I acted as if I was playing a game on the boardwalk since they aren't allowed to bug me when I'm playing a game there. If they do and I don't get my money's worth, I sue them XD **

**Now I thank thee who reviewed: **_purropolisprincess _**(I tried my best to make this chapter a little bit longer :D)**_, ersy, joejonasplease _**(Fantastical is now my new favorite word :D)**_, Angie-ange _**(Haha, Midol XD)**_, itsk4yl4duh, kavril, mdemp92, DiSnEyGiRl96, the-water-girlll, gossipgirlloveex58, cdagtcherry, KellyLovesNickJonas, koalagirl07, utmy123, JJAM4JBF2, Shizuku Tsukishima749 _**(Haha, that happens to me to. I'll read so many stories and I'll forget who is who XD)**_, _**and **_omg444888 _**(LMAO XD I'm sorry I made your parents think you went crazy)**_. _**Thanks you guys :D**

**Gracias Amigos! Oh yes, I'm totally going to ace Spanish this year. Just you watch, it'll happen.**

…

**Eventually ****it **_**will**_** happen.**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Camp Rock because if I did, Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of Final Jam. I also do not own the song used in this chapter. It belongs 100 to Renfue (One of the sexiest bands EVER). Check them out on myspace :D

_I'm That Lie You Can Trust Chapter Six-_

I looked across me towards Caitlyn to see her scratching the side of her nose. It took a second to register in my mind that this was the code. I guess in that second's pause Aaron noticed because he started yelling, "ST-" at the same time I yelled, "KENT!"

Caitlyn dropped her cards on the grass and stood up, doing her 7th happy dance in the past 20 minutes. I stood up to and joined in with Caitlyn. Aaron glared at Jacob and threw his cards at him. Jacob shielded his face and yelled, "What the hell, Aaron?"

We were sitting on the grass by the dock. A few days had passed after the whole "Shane-Put-Me-On-His-Shoulder-And-Stormed-Out-Of-The-Cabin" drama. So far, nothing to out of the ordinary has happened.

No wait- the day after the "me over Shane's shoulder" fiasco, I walked into the cabin where Shane was teaching his class just in time to see him chuck a bottle of Midol at Caitlyn's head. He didn't look to happy, and neither did she. I would be pissed off to if someone threw a bottle of PMS pills at my head.

Now, I was playing cards with Caitlyn, Aaron, and Jacob. Classes had already ended and we still had a couple of hours before dinner. I still had an hour until my mom needed Caitlyn and I back at the kitchen.

I laughed and plopped back down on the grass. I reached forward and gathered all of the cards. I began shuffling them as Caitlyn smugly said, "7 out of 7 games; in favor of the girls," She looked over at Jacob, "I thought you said you were the _Kent Master_." She mocked, doing a bad immitation of Jacob's voice.

"I never said that!" Jacob said sharply.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Oh, that's right. You said you were _The Yoda of Kent_." Jacob glared at Caitlyn, who was grinning at him, but said nothing. She reached across towards me and stole the cards away from my hands. I frowned, "We should play another game," Caitlyn suddenly declared, happily shuffling the cards, "I vote we play _Go Fish!_"

Jacob made a face, "_Go Fish_? Isn't that game for people who are, oh, I don't know, 7 years old?"

Caitlyn stopped mid-shuffle and slammed the cards down on the grass. She glared at Jacob, "No, it's a game for all ages and it is a very _fun_ game." She said through gritted teeth, "And it's my favorite card game. Don't mess with my _Go Fish!"_

I took this opportunity to grab the deck of cards. I started shuffling again as Jacob began his retort.

"_Go Fish! _is about as fun as a box of Cracker Jacks." Jacob stated. "I say we play something more challenging. How about we play _Egyptian War_?"

"Now way! We're playing _Go Fish!_" Caitlyn turned to me, "Right, Mitchie?" I kept on shuffling the cards, acting as if I hadn't heard her question.

"Nuh-Uh! We're playing _Egyptian War_!" He turned his head towards Aaron, "Right?"

Aaron looked from side to side, probably wondering how to answer the question, when he asked, "Hey, Mitchie, do you need any help shuffling the deck?" I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Find your own distraction." I told him. He glared at me and turned to Caitlyn and Jacob, who were now arguing very loudly. They were completely in each other's faces.

"_Go Fish!_" Caitlyn shouted, getting in Jacob's face.

"_Egyptian War_!" Jacob yelled.

"_GO FI_-" I cut Caitlyn off.

"How about we play a fun game of _Crazy Eights_?" I offered, stopping my shuffling, wanting Jacob and Caitlyn to shut up. Aaron nodded in approval, but Jacob and Caitlyn shook their heads.

Aaron sighed gruffly, "Fine then, We'll put it to a vote. All those in favor of playing _Go Fish_, raise your hand." Caitlyn had already raised her hand into the air after the words _Go Fish _left Aaron's mouth.

"One vote for _Go Fish!_"I stated the obvious, still shuffling the cards. I was counting how many times I shuffled. So far, 50 times.

"All those in favor of playing _Egyptian War_?" Jacob shot both of his hands in the air, a grin on his face.

"CHEATER!" Caitlyn yelled, pointing at Jacob. She began pulling on his left arm, trying to lower it to the ground.

"It doesn't matter because," Aaron raised both of his hands in the air, as did I, and said, "we're playing _Crazy Eights_."

Caitlyn huffed, crossing her arms across her chest in the process, and Jacob sighed and mumbled a, "Whatever," as I began dealing the cards.

After eight games of _Crazy Eights_, one game of _Egyptian War_, and one game of _Go Fish_, I gave up on playing cards.

I leaned back the grass and moaned, "No more cards, please! I've played enough card games to last me until my inevitable death." I covered my eyes with my arm and yawned. "Plus, now would be a good time to head over to the kitchen."

"Fine," Caitlyn muttered. I felt a tug on the arm that was shielding my eyes. "Come on, Mitchie. Time to get up." She continued to pull on arm.

I yanked my arm away from her grasp and rolled over so my face was buried in the grass, my arms tucked underneath my stomach, "On second thought, if it involves me getting up, forget I said anything," I mumbled into the grass.

I felt a pair of hands grab onto my shoulders and yank me off of the grass. I shook my shoulders free and glared at Aaron. "It was the only way to get you up," He shrugged, plopping back down on the grass. He took this opportunity to grab the cards and shuffle them.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled a, "See you at dinner," to Jacob and Aaron. Caitlyn kept step with me on our way to the kitchen.

I yanked the door out of my way and stepped into the kitchen, the smell of baked beans and corn filling my nostrils. I quickly reached over to the counter and put on an apron, Caitlyn following my lead. My mom turned to us and said, "Okay, here's what you're doing today." She clasped her hands together and pointed them at Caitlyn, "Caitlyn, you're going to have to open the hotdog and hamburger buns so they're ready to have the meat put in them." Caitlyn gave a salute and marched over to the bunches of buns sitting on the counter.

My mom turned to me, "Go outside to where the barbeque is. It's right behind our cabin. They're cooking the hotdogs and hamburgers. I'm so sure if they're done yet, so just stay out there and wait. When they're done, have them help you bring in the food."

I nodded and walked outside, towards out cabin. Sure enough, Brown and a couple of other counselors I've never seen before were standing in front of two barbeques. Brown noticed me and waved, "Ah, Mitchie. Your mom must have sent you over here…" He trailed off and looked at the barbeques, "Well, they're not quite finished yet, so you'll have to be patient." He continued to flip over the hamburgers. I nodded and walked to the other side of my cabin and walked inside. _Might as well kill time and finish reading that book for my summer assignment.. _My thoughts trailed off when I noticed my guitar, lying on the far wall of the cabin. I bit my lip and looked away from my guitar towards my bed where the book,_To Kill A Mockingbird,_ laid (next to my journal), my book mark sticking out of the pages. I had only read the first few chapters.

My eyes slid back over to my guitar.

_Guitar trumps boring book, _I concluded as I grabbed my journal off my bed and snatched my guitar away from the wall. I pushed open the cabin door and sat down on the front steps. I positioned my guitar on my lap and opened my journal. I flipped through the pages, looking for a certain song. I stopped when I found my target and laid my journal at my feet. I quickly tuned my guitar.

Once it was tuned, I started strumming and the words poured from my mouth-

**I know what lies inside  
****With hands placed down, all on one  
****It's all I seem to hide  
****It's surfaced on the skin  
****I felt their hands**

**Filters inside my head  
****Voices blank upon the touch  
****I close my eyes instead  
****It surfaced on the skin  
****I've become**

**I am not afraid, I can taste my sins away  
****I am not afraid, I can taste my sins away  
****I am not afraid, I can taste my sins away  
****I will not hate, my arms show scars of my faith**

**I've said too much  
****This is where I faltered  
****I felt their hands (Felt their hands)  
****Versions of me altered**

**I've said too much  
****This is where I faltered  
****I felt their hands (Felt their hands)  
****Versions of me altered**

**I'm not this fragile being, with a sugar-coated life  
****I cannot hide this meaning, to a taste of my device  
****So when can I suddenly feel**

**I've said too much  
****This is where I faltered  
****I felt their hands (Felt their hands)  
****Versions of me altered**

**I've said too much  
****This is where I faltered  
****I felt their hands (Felt their hands)  
****Versions of me altered**

**I felt their hands  
****I've said too much  
****This is where I faltered  
****I felt their hands  
****(Felt their hands)  
****(Felt their hands)  
****I felt their hands  
****Versions of me altered**

Once I finished I smiled to myself, "That turned out better than I thought," I said to myself. I quickly picked up my journal and began rummaging through the pages, eagerly looking for something else to strum through.

But my page turning was interrupted by the sound of somebody applauding to my left. My body froze and my hands clenched my journal.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap- Nobody was supposed to hear me play! Wait, wait. Let's be rational about this. It could just be Brown. Yeah, that's it! He finished cooking and he only heard the last verse. Yup, that's exactly what happened._

I drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I gripped the neck of my guitar and stood up, the guitar held at my side. I quickly turned on my heels and said, "Hey Brow-"

I was cut short because the person standing there wasn't Brown.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mitchie?" They were leaning against the cabin.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Tell you what?" I gripped the neck of my guitar tighter.

_What are they talking about?_ Was the only thought that ran through my head.

_**Song Used-**_

_-I've Said Too Much- __**Renfue**_

**A/N- The ending sucks, I know! Since I haven't updated in a while, I rushed the ending! SORRY! I'll fix it up in Chapter Seven :D**

**Today, I've managed to run into a total of 2 trashcans, 2 desks (Actually, just one, but I ran into it twice), my friend's arm which landed its way into my gut (Not literally), and I somehow managed to trip over an itty-bitty crack in the ground. BUT, I managed not to hit any doors :D That's a **_**serious**_** plus. At my old school I had actually set a record of the number of times I've been hit by a door. I would either run into them or the door would open and I would magically be on the other side of it just in time for it to slam into my face. But, so far, for the month I've been at my new school, I have run into NO DOORS :D It's magical! But I have fallen in a number of mini pot holes.. My school needs to fix that.**

_**Spoilers For Chapter Seven-**_

"_What do you mean?" I was clutching my journal tightly. __**-Mitchie**_

"_Oh, really," I said. I could feel my face cooling off a bit, "Then who's the first?" __**-Mitchie**_

_I laughed and rolled my eyes. It was now that I realized that walking backwards was not my smartest idea. __**-Mitchie**_

**P.S. Sorry about the fact that all the spoilers are all Mitchie XD**


	8. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**A/N-** I am so, so, **so** sorry for not updating since October. I'm not dead and there is **no** friggin way I am going on a hiatus (because I hate when other people do that and it would be very hypocritical if I did it to). Life has just been busy with the school work and my parents and all so I haven't really had time to update. And, not to mention, I have been having some serious writer's block. Since I haven't been traveling lately (I need to go some place new every once in a while for inspiration purposes) and everyday it's the same routine (wake up, go to school, learn, come back home, do homework, eat, sleep and repeat) so I haven't really had any inspiration.

But, hopefully, that is all about to change. I'm planning to devote next weekend to **I'm That Lie You Can Trust** and if things go according to plan I should have the next chapter released by then (and hopefully start doing the next chapter).

And, again, I sincerely apologize.

Until next weekend,

_RokerChic5_

**P.S.** Do you remember the character _Samantha_? Well, you probably don't since she was only mentioned in chapter 2. I was originally going to make her the new Queen Bee of Camp Rock but then I sort of just forgot about her so let's just forget Samantha ever existed, okay? **Okay.**


	9. So Not A Klutz

**I'm That Lie You Can Trust-Chapter Seven**

**A/N- Jeeze, it's been like what, 5 months since I've updated? That's a LONG time. But here is Chapter Seven to make up for that :D**

**Now I thank the people who took the time to review: **_KellyLovesNickJonas, cdaqtcherry, itsk4yl4duh, lewstar13, preenad, ersy, queenfromtanbridge, creativeXrainbowX22, purropolisprincess, utmy123 __**(You know what's sad? I am that much of a klutz)**__, GothicSorceressRikku15, Shadow Wars Warrior, Diamondsshine4ever, Demi101, epobbp, gothic satan-wolf, A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy, brucas224, glossygirl125, lewstar13 __**(Thanks for reviewing twice :D)**__, iPodFanatic __**(Converse are about half of my closet :D)**__, and purropolisprincess __**(Thank you for the second review!)**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock. I wish I did, but I don't.

_I'm That Lie You Can Trust Chapter Seven-_

"What do you mean?" I leaned my guitar against the cabin wall.

"Why didn't tell me you had such a great voice, Mitchie?" Aaron said, smiling. I felt myself flush.

"Wha-Huh?" I asked. My face was probably as red as Aaron's T-shirt. I sunk down onto the steps, "N-no! I'm not that good-"

He walked over and plopped down next to me on the porch steps, grabbing my guitar in the process. He pushed it onto his lap and said, "Yes, you are. In fact you're probably the second best singer I've heard," He was teasing me now. He softly began to strum random chords.

"Oh, really," I said. I could feel my face cooling off a bit, "Then who's the first?" I rested my elbows on my knees as he stopped strumming and raised one of his hands to his face and began to stroke his chin in thought.

"Me," He said, stopping his chin stroking. I could feel myself wanting to laugh. He was seriously inflating his ego.

"That's quite cocky of you to say," I joked. He laughed and reached his hand out to my journal.

"May I?" He asked, but he was already flipping through the pages of my journal. Answering him would be pointless. I rolled my eyes and took the guitar off of his lap and placed it onto mine. He stopped on a page and began to scan it.

"These aren't bad," He said, flipping to the next page, "In fact, they're great. Why didn't you perform at Open Mic?"

I made a face and leaned back on the steps, my elbows resting on the stair, "I don't know. Performing in front of crowds isn't really my thing, I guess. I mean, I've done it before, like in choir, but that was with a crowd so it wasn't bad. I don't think I have enough guts to go up there by myself." I shrugged.

"Oh," was all he said. "Well, if it helps, Jacob tried going up in front of a crowd, when

he was 7 years old, by himself. He got so nervous, he peed his pants."

I quickly sat up, my face one of disbelief. It was so sad, and yet, it was funny at the same time.

I turned my face away from Aaron and covered my face with my hand. "P-poor Jacob," I said, failing at trying to hold in my laughter. I could feel my face turning red again. I heard Aaron chuckle.

I took a deep breath and faced Aaron, trying to keep my laughter from spilling out, "It's okay if you laugh. Many people have before," He said, smirking.

I punched his arm, "But that's so mean! How can you laugh at your best friend?"

"I dunno. I just do."

I shook my head at him as he searched through my bright, yellow notebook. "How does this one go?" He asked, holding the notebook to my face.

I never got to see which song he was pointing to since Brown walked around the corner and announced the food was finished. I nodded hastily and took the journal from Aaron's hands and shoved it into my back pocket. I quickly put my guitar away and walked around to the barbeque.

Aaron followed me. "Since I heard you play something, I think it's only fair to share on of my songs with you," He said, smirking. I laughed and turned in front of him, walking backwards so I was facing him but still heading in the way of the barbeques.

"Oh, and I'm going to assume that this song is so amazing since you seem so sure of yourself," I laughed, trying to keep my balance while I walked backwards.

He glanced to the side and said, "Well it _is _pretty amazing," He said, "I say that with absolutely no intention of bragging."

I rolled my eyes. It was now that I realized walking backwards was not my smartest idea.

I turned around just in time to crash face first into someone's chest. I let out a very loud "oof" as I felt myself falling backwards and I closed my eyes, waiting for my impact with the ground.

But it didn't happen.

I slowly opened one eye and saw that Shane was cradling my elbows, keeping me from falling down.

"You okay?" He asked.

I quickly righted myself and cleared my throat, "I'm fine. Totally, and completely fine."

Shane smirked, "Well that's good. It would be bad if the camp's klutz had to leave early due to injuries." He was teasing me. He was _teasing_ me.

I stomped my foot, "I am not a klutz!" Shane gave me a look, "I'm not!"

I heard a cough from behind me. I turned around and remembered Aaron was still there. "As interesting as this conversation is, I think we should help Brown get the food inside the kitchen, right Mitchie?" Aaron said, looking at Shane.

I glanced between them, "Well, umm-"

Shane cut me off, "It's okay, Adam-"

"Aaron." Aaron corrected him. Shane ignored him.

"_I_ can help Mitchie bring in the food. Now why don't you go and find something better to do, okay?" Shane grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to where Brown was piling the food onto plates. I glanced back hastily at Aaron just in time to see him stalk away.

As soon as we were next to Brown, I quickly began trying to pull my wrist from Shane's grip. "I thought you said we should try to be civil to each other! Why did you just brsh Aaron off?" I asked, still struggling.

Shane finally got the message and let go, "I said _we_ should be civil to _each other_. I never said I was going to be nice to Adam."

"It's Aaron and I don't see why you can't just be decent to him," I said, glaring.

He mumbled something and grabbed the plates of food and stalked over to the kitchen door. A thought suddenly popped into my mind as I grabbed the last plate of hamburgers and followed him into the kitchen.

He put the plates down on the counter and I dropped mine into my mom's awaiting hands. "Look, I'm not asking you to become his best friend or anything. He is my friend and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be so rude to him. It's not like it would kill you to be nice to him."

"It might." He said. I harrumphed at him and attempted to gracefully pivot but ended up tripped over my own two feet. I reached out and grabbed onto the edge of the counter for dear life. I quickly righted myself and looked over at Shane, who had his hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"I am not a klutz. I just have coordination problems at times." I said stubbornly. Shane shook his head at me and walked out the door and towards his cabin.

I glared at his retreating back through the screen door. I grabbed my apron of the hook by the door and slid it over my head, still glaring. As soon as the apron was secure, my mom called me over the help open the buns for the hamburgers. I turned my eyes away from Shane and walked over to the counter with the buns. I grabbed one of the buns and sliced it open.

After the fifth bun, I felt my gaze slip to the door and I felt myself glaring at it. "I am not a klutz," I mumbled to myself as I continued to rip open more buns.

----------------

**I hope I will have the next chapter out soon, but you never know with my schedule. **

**Until Chapter Eight,**

_RokerChic5_

_**I haven't had a chance to start Chapter Eight like I was hoping so I don't have any spoilers for the next chapter YET. If you review, I will send you spoilers when I have some :D**_


	10. Relax, New Chapter Comin' Soon, Folks

Hey readers :D

I really hate author notes, don't you?

Anyways, school just ended (I had finals and study packets the last month of school so I never really caught a break) and I'm currently on summer vacation (just like some of you people out there), but I'm not at home. In fact, I'm not even in the country. I'm in Mexico, baby :]

So, some people have been telling me to post something up to tell my readers where I stand with this story. I'M NOT QUITTING THE STORY. I'm currently in a place full of inspiration every corner I turn so as soon as I get home this Saturday (June 27th) expect a very nice, loooong chapter of I'm That Lie You Can Trust by Sunday, Monday at the latest (since I'll probably be jet lagged), 'kay?

See you at the next chapter,

RokerChic5 :]


End file.
